Laura in Peachworld, Volume 2
by xCanidianxGirlx
Summary: Laura get's sucked into a strange Anime vortex...


Laura in Peach World, Part 2  
  
She walked down the street. Went into her Favorite Book store,a Large Shop, Four times the size of her room, it was part of an outside mall, a crowed one, but the Store was Peaceful and Quiet. Outside were Large Beautiful Tree's, Maples and Oaks, Blooming with fluffy Large Leaves, Stone pavement, Some skateboarders, The outside walls made of White Bricks and inside were Soft Fern green Walls and Wooden ceilings, Light's hanging off the top, and comfy chairs, the shelfs were brand new, light wooden shaped and had the section written on top of the wood. A little rusty, but the place was kinda nice. Since she was there every day, she knew nearly everyone, Some friends, some ladies, some book keepers. "Som' New graphic Novel shipment came in last Hour, Laura"A man said. "Oh, Yay!" She smiled, "What Titles?" "Oh, Volume 6 of Cardcaptors and Volume 5 of Tuxedo Gin! I've read that One before, Very Good Art" He was stocking books onto The shelf. "Oh and New Peach Girl, Volume 7 and 8" He humed a little song. "I have been waitin' forever for those volumes!!" She jumped up and down. "Ahem, anyway-" She just acted like a child for a moment there and went all red in the face. "I'm so glad, where are they?" "Ann's stocking them right now, on the comic book shelf-oh wait, you know where that is!" He said. Once Laura came in, she headed right to the Anime and comic book section right away. She sometimes brought her own Pillow to sit on, and they let her read whatever the wanted, because she's one of the best customers, and on of the richest, Well Laura Wasn't a millionaire, bu had lot's of Money. She walked over to the comic section and took both books off the shelf, Then walked up to the check out, Both Books, Please, taking 20$ Out of her wallet (Canidian, because she lives in Canada) And bought them, then almost walked out of the store. "Hey Laura" The Man who talked to her before, "Why don't you save your money, and go get some books at the library, You should save it, that's a good idea!" He smiled. "Oh, I like spending my Money Here....Besides this place is falling apart a little---" "KLUNK!" Laura backed out of the way before a large wood log fell from the ceiling. The man was embrassed "He he he,...I see what you mean" Laura went out of the store and went back to her home, she stopped on a street to buy a 75 cent Ice cream Cherry Pop. Swinging her Plastic bag, with the book inside it. And finally got home, "Oh, Laura, what smells so nice?" Mother asked. "Ice Cream Cherry " She said, Then went upstais. She opened her Books, Peach Girl, Volume 7 and 8. She had all the books of series 1, and just needed 2 more books to finish her collection. She never knew what happened in Volume 9 and 10 though. "Hello, Kitty" She said to her cat. She started reading. "Oh, I love this artwork, but the Storyline is so depressing" She said. "It's a good thing Girls in the real world don't go through this---" "Oh My, maybe they do!?" She said, licking her fingertips from the sticky frozen Cherry Ice cream. "I mean, I heard there are real Sae's out there, but what if the story every came true, what would It be like?" She wondered. Her cat started To Sleep....  
  
Laura's window began to pour with rain. Then Thunder came about, slashing the glass. "Hm, that's odd, isn't it kitty?" She said, Flipping her book, reaching for a can of pop under her bed. The rain began hitting the walls very hard. "It was sunny like a minute ago, oh well, weather is starnge!" She Humed a song. "It wonder what it would be like to be a character in this book?" She asked kitty, he kept one eye closed and one eye open... "HISSSSSSSSS!" He opened both eyes now, standing up with his tail fluffed up, angry looking, but not a Laura...something in front of him. "W-what's the matter Kitty?!?" Laura said...she turned around, there was nothing, Kitty was hissing at nothing, light air... "Kitty...What do you...see?" She asked, being scared. Because Animals can sense things very well, and cats are great sensers. Suddenly the air became warm, A swirling Cloud of air formed into a ...Vortex! The blue colors swriled fast, around and around. Getting faster. Laura was in complete shock. It was just floating there, A huge vortex. Kitty Hissed at it. "Um...Let's see, what this..um..Does?" Laura said, she picked up her pop can and droped in the vortex. It went in, disapearing. The warm air became foggy. Laura looked at her peach girl book, suddenly the pages were turned blank! "WHAT THE-???" Laura yelled. She paniced. It must be some weird dream..there's no such thing as a vortex, only one's in water, but things don't disapear like that. She held on to Kitty. "This...This...is just...a Dream..I'm going to wake up...NOW!"  
  
"FLASH! Laura and Kitty got sucked into the Vortex..."  
  
The birds tweeted, a lovelyn fresh morning song, The green tree's slowly waved in the wind. A nice neighbour hood awoke. A familar Home is there, The curtains were same ol' color. The room was also familar. Under the sheet's lay a girl, Tired and Pale, still Beautiful and her brown hair flowing over the pillow. A cat also lay next to her. Sleeping. "N-nuh-hun...w-whe..nun" She mumbled. "Oh, my I'm late for school, that's just great...w-what time' s'it?" She felt groggy, rolling around between the pillows. "Wh-hat..happened last night..? Oh, what a weird dream,..I fell into that vortex...anyway's...gotta get breakfast, comb my hair...Yawn, I so tired" She said to herself. She pushed her way out of bed, eye's still shut, and rubed her arm. Then she Opened them....Really opened them. "WHAT ON EARTH!?!?" She Screamed. All around her was her room, but it looked...animated! Like she was in a manga, there was color, lot's of it, but The desk, the window, the sky. Everything was animated. She stared at everything, then touched her hair. "!!!!!!!" She felt it, it was animated too! "MY HAIR!!! AHHHH!" She screamed again. (Note: What I mean my animated, means it looks like illustrations from inu yasha tv shows, with the eyes, and the way everything is painted, so on) Her Hair was still same color, but it was not real looking, "I..I..I've got Cartoon hair, manga hair, IT'S NOT REAL HAIR!! MY HAIR IS DRAWN!!" She becane to panic. her heart beated fast. Then she felt everything. Her bedtime clothes did not feel like Cotton. They were just animated. She tumbled over to her mirror. She looked in it. Her eyes were just like those in Peach Girl. Her hair still sliky but drawn. Her skin still skin, but just a color. She could still breath, smell, see, touch, hear, no senses were lost. She looked into the mirror..... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs that they almost exploded. 'WHERE AM I?" She looked at her cat, he was animated too. She ran over to him. "My poor sweet baby!!!!" She hugged him hard. he paused, didn't say a word, he awoke from his sleep....  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Chesire....  
  
"WHAT?" Laura looked at the cat...that just talked....  
  
To be continued in Laura in Peachworld, volume 3.... 


End file.
